KUUIPO
by kucik1Naru-chan
Summary: "Kita sudah mengiktat janji, jika matahari dan bulan bertemu, dia akan lahir dari mu. Sebagainya gantinya aku serahkan jiwa ku kepada mu shinigami." "Baiklah, tapi yang harus kau ingat, karena janji ini matahari akan menghitam dan bulan akan memutih, karena janji ini pula matahari akan bersinar dan bulan akan meredup."
1. Chapter 1

"KUUIPO"

BLEACH : TITE. KUBO.  
NARUTO : MASASHI. KISHIMOTO.  
FAIRING : ICHIRUKI, SASUFEMNARU (menyusul), dll.  
RATED : M (banyak adegan kekerasan dan dll)  
WARNING : FEMALENARUTO, OOC, TYPO, AU dll.

* * *

Hallo salam kenal aku author baru, maaf jika banyak ada kesalahan dalam fic ku ini, kalian bisa panggil aku rey, mohon di ingatkan jika ada kesalahan, terikasi.  
Setelah banyak melakukan perubah judul yang sebelumnya sun and moon, karena saya merasa kurang pas dengan judul dan jalan cerita, jadi saya merubahnya.  
tanda baca : (" ") berdialog  
: (' ') dalam hati.

Summary : "Kita sudah mengikat janji, jika matahari dan bulan bertemu dia akan lahir dari mu, sebagai gantinya aku serahkan jiwa ku kepada mu shinigami".  
"Baiklah, tapi yang harus kau ingat karena janji ini matahari akan menghitam dan bulan akan memutih, karena janji ini pula matahari akan bersinar dan bulan akan meredup. Sama halnya panas dan dingin itu tidak bisa menyatu karena mereka elemen yang berbeda, tapi kau juga tau kan setelah pase itu….,"  
"Musim semi?, Benarkah?, jika iya aku harap akan cepat tiba."  
"Benar, karena janji ini kau, aku dan dia akan terikat selamanya."

* * *

CHAPTER : 1. PERTEMUAN.

TAPA TAP TAP Suara kaki menggema di mansion kuciki. Hallo perkenalkan nama ku Rukia kuciki sekarang aku terburu buru keruwangan nii-sama entah kenapa dia memanggilku.  
"Permisi nii-sama, maaf jika aku terlambat ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan." Aku masih menunggu di depan pintu. "Masuk Rukia"aku dengar suwara nii-sama dari dalam. Dengan cepat aku buka pintu dan menggesernya, kepala ku masih menunduk hormat kepadannya. "Ada yang harus aku sampaikan kepada mu Rukia, ada tugas dari yamato-soutaicho untuk mu. Kau di perintahkan mengambil artepak di dunia manusia di barat kota karakura." "Baik nii-sama."  
"Tapi ada sesuwatu yang harus aku jelaskan Rukia. Artepak itu tidak boleh terbelah dua dan…..,". Aku mengangkat kepala ku karena nii-sama tidak melanjutkan perkataanya. Dan yang aku lihat wajahnya gelisah, khawatir, cemas menjadi satu meski tidak kentara karena wajah dinginya itu. Tapi aku tau lewat sorot matanya.

"Artepak itu tidak boleh ternoda oleh darah, terlebih lagi dara shinigami dan manusia. Kau paham rukia."  
"Iya nii-sama." Dengan cepat aku menjawab. Entah kenapa sekarang hati ku yang gelisah.  
"Jika sampai di dunia manusia, temuilah orang yang bernama Urahara kisuke dia akan membantu mu nanti."  
"Jika tidak ada yang akan di sampaikan, saya mohon diri nii-sama." Jawab ku menunduk sopan.  
"Iya kau boleh berangkat sekarang, dan hati-hatilah." Rasa senang menghampiri hati ku, baru kali ini nii-sama mengatakan hal itu ke pada ku. Hai kalian jangan menganggap ku berlebihan. Kalian tidak akan pernah tau rasanya jika di anggap tidak ada dalam sebuah keluwarga. Sungguh sakit rasanya, mangkanya perhatian sekecil apapun dari keluwarga ini bisa membuwat ku senang. Senang jika kehadiran mu di anggap ada. Aku tidak akan banyak menuntut karena nii-sama sudah banyak membantu ku, termaksud mengadopsi ku di keluwarga ini. Jadi aku tidak mau merepotkanya lagi. Apa lagi jika menyangkut para tetua kuciki.

* * *

Aku melangkah ke dipisi ku, aku akan pamit kepada kapten dulu untuk menjalankan tuggas. Aku masuk ke kantor kapten, aku lihat dia berbaring dan terbatuk. Ukitake Juushiro nama kapten ku ini emang sakit sakitan. Apa lagi semenjak bangku wakil kapten kosong, pekerjaannya semakin berat, sekelebat ingatan menghantam hati ku. Sakit, hati ku sangat sakit rasanya mengingat kejadian itu. Rasa bersalah ini tidak bisa hilang dari jiwa ku. Orang yang paling berharga bagi ku meninggalkan aku selamanya. Dan aku yang membunuhnya. Dengan tangan ku sendiri. Aku rasakan mata ku memanas, buru buru aku menghapusnya. Maaf kan aku Kaien-dono. "Rukia" aku agak tersentak mendengar nama ku di panggil.  
"Ada apa rukia?, apa kau menangis?, apa ada yang menjahili mu?." Aku lihat dia menatap ku dengan cemas, aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tidak kapten,aku tidak menangis mata ku hanya agak sakit sedikit ,dan tidak ada yang berani menjahili ku jika ada kapten di sini." Gurau ku kepadanya. Aku lihat dia agak tidak percaya dengan ucapan ku.

"Jika ada sesuwatu yang mengganjal di hati mu jangan kau simpan sendiri Rukia, kau bisa menceritakannya dengan ku, karena kau sudah aku anggap seperti adik ku sendiri." Ujarnya kepada ku, mata dan raut wajahnya memang lembut itu, selalu bisa membuwat ku tenang.

"Terimakasi kapten" aku hanya bisa tersenyum kepadanya.

"Apa kau sudah menemui byakuya rukia?", aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.  
"Hem, laksanakan tugas mu dengan baik Rukia, dan berhati hati lah." Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata kapten entah kenapa hati ku mendadak gelisah. Ada apa dengan ku ini. Aku menatap kapten dan dia juga menatap ku.  
"Kapten aku…..,".Entah kenapa aku tidak mampu berbicara.  
"Tidak apa-apa Rukia, semua akan baik baik saja." Aku mengatur nafas ku, tenang Rukia ini hanya tugas mengambil artepak saja, bukan memutuskan takdir hidup mu. "Baik kapten". Jawab ku, kapten mengantar ku untuk menuju gerbang dunia manusia.

* * *

Di perjalanan menuju gerbang dunia manusia kami hanya saling terdiam.  
"Anda akan pergi kemana kapten ukitake". Tiba tiba suara menyapa kami. Aku tolehkan pandangan ku, aku lihat kapten Aizen dan kapten Gin berhenti untuk menyapa kami. Entah kenapa setiap melihat kapten Sosuke Aizen ini bulu kuduk ku meremang, seperti ada sesuwatu dari dirinya yang harus aku takuti-ralat membuat aku selalu takut, entah kenapa padahal wajahnya selalu ramah dan tersenyum.

"Oh kapten Aizen dan kapten Gin, aku hanya mengantarkan Rukia ke dunia nyata, dan membukakan gerbang senkaimon untuknya, anda sendiri akan ke mana?". Dia tersenyum melihat ku. Sungguh kami-sama aku tak suka ada di dekatnya, lagi lagi perasaan ini menggerayangiku auranya menekanku. Bayangan takkasat mata membelenggu tubuh ku.

"Oh begitu, hm aku juga sudah mendengar tentang tugas itu, berhati hati lah rukia-chan." Aku hanya berjengit dia memanggilku dengan akrab, apa dia tidak merasa dengan sikap ketidak sukaan ku terhadapnya, tapi sepertinya dia acuh terhadap itu, malah dia menyapa ku dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih kapten" jawab ku menunduk hormat, biar sebagai manapun aku tidak suka ke padanya, dia tetap seorang kapten yang harus aku hormati.

"Oh ia kapten ukitake ini tugas pertama Rukia ke dunia manusia kan?." Tanya kapten Gin, orang ini sama saja dengan Aizen. Senyumnya itu membuwat ku takut, apa dia tidak capek terus tersenyum seperti itu, yang aku tau dia dekat dengan wakil kapten Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Iya ini tuga pertamanya, semoga saja berjalan dengan lancar." Kapten ku ini emang selalu ramah ke pada siapa pun.  
"Kalau begitu selamat bertugas Rukia-chan." Kapten Aizen berkata ke pada ku. Secara lansung aku menatap matanya, entah kenapa aku berani menatap matanya. Jantung ku berdetak, sekelebat rasa amarah menghampiri ku, sorot matanya ada yang aneh. Seolah olah dia mencemoh ku-seolah olah ke menangan ada di tanganya-apa yang di maksud dari semua ini, aku tak bisa terima. Dan tidak akan pernah rela. Mataku menatapnya tajam, aku tegaskan aku tak akan takut denganya-lewat sorot mata ku.  
"Terima kasih kapten aizen." Mereka berlalu dari hadapan kami. "Ayo Rukia." Aku hanya mengangukan ke pala ku.

"Kau sudah siap Rukia?." Tanya kapten kepada ku. "Iya kapten". Kapten membuka gerbang menuju dunia manusia dengan senkaimon. "Kau bisa tinggal di sana seminggu Rukia, mungkin tugas itu butuh waktu berhari hari mengingat juga kau baru pertama kali tugas di sana, aku akan meminta ijin kepada kapten yamoto langsung nanti". "Baik dan terima kasi kapten." Aku memasuki senkaimon dan berbalik menghadap kapten ku, dia tersenyum memandangku aku membalasnya.

* * *

TAP kaki ku menapak di tiang yang tinggi ini, ini kah dunia manusia, indah. Mata ku mengitari sekelilingku gedung gedung menjulang tinggi, rumah berderetan dengan rapi, inikah yang namanya ke hidupan manusia. Mata ku menatap bulan purnama yang indah sinarnya, lembut. Hati ku merindu dengan semua ini-rasa yang aku tak pahami-serpihan jiwaku seperti menyatu dengan dunia ini. Entah kenapa jiwa ku yang selalu ku rasa ada yang tak lengkap ini-menemukanya di sini, di semilir hembusan angin ini. Bahwa aku akan menemukanya. Penantian ku, serrr air mata ku mengalir, sesak rasa ini ingin ku lepaskan. Aku raba pipiku, bangun Rukia, ada apa dengan mu?, sadar apa yang kau nanti?, hentikan rasa yang tak jelas ini Rukia. Hadapi dunia mu sekarang tanpa bayang bayang aneh dan mimpi mimpi tidak nyata ini. Kau adalah shinigami. Aku segera turun dan menapak di atap rumah, dan segera bersunpo. Agar tugas ini cepat aku laksanakan. Setelah agak lama aku bersunpo, aku merasakan tekanan reatsu hollow, oh sial kenapa harus sekarang. Dengan cepat aku bersunpo kearah hollow itu berada. Hollow itu ada di dalam rumah itu, oh kami-sama apa yang aku lihat ini hollow itu menyerang dua anak kecil dan seorang pemuda. Aku langsung menarik pedang ku, bersunpo kehadapan hollow. Aku melawanya dan yang tidak aku sangka pemuda ini mencoba melindungi keluwarganya meski sudah terluka, 'apa dia bisa melihat roh'.

"Berhenti jangan ikut campur, kau bisa terluka".Dia menatap ku dengan tajam

"Tidak bisa, mana mungkin aku membiyarkan mu melawan makhluk aneh ini sendiri, aku juga harus melindungi keluwarga ku." Aku menebas hollow sialan ini dia bersunpo keluar dengan cepat aku menghampirinya. Lama aku melawanya sial, aku sudah kelelehan tubuh ku juga terluka ,energi ku sudah di ambang batas.

"Kau tidak apa- apa." Oh astaga kenapa dia malah mengikuti ku kesini.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan? cepat pergi, kau bisa terluka karena moster itu." Dia melihat ku, aku senderkan tubuhku ke tembok pagar ini 'DEEEEEGGG' wajah itu, wajah itu kenapa bisa mirip. Napas ku seperti tercekat, kami-sama apa dosa ku tak terma'af sehingga wajah pemuda ini mirip dengan orang yang aku sayangi_Kaien-dono.

"Apa kau taka apa-apa." Aku tatap matanya, hazel meredup melihat ku. 'DEEEEEGGGG' apa ini jantung ku berdetak lebih kencang .Entah kenapa rasa ini membuncah aku ingin menangis-ingin memeluk mu. Aku merasa rindu ini sudah terikat dengan serpihan serpihan dunia ini-melebur menjadi satu dengan hembusan angin. Di sana aku merasakan ke hadiraran mu-separuh jiwa ku. Aku menatapnya ternyata dia juga menatap ku. Matanya menatap ku intens begitu banyak ekspresi di wajahnya. Apa yang kau pikirkan? apa yang kau rasakan?.

"Apa kau ingin melindungi keluwarga mu?", hanya ini yang aku upayakan agar dia dan ke luwarganya selamat. Meski aku melanggar peraturan terbesar.

"Iya tentu saja." Jawabnya dengan penuh tekad dan ke sungguhan terpancar dari matanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus jadi shinigami, aku akan memberikan setengah ke kuwatan ku ke pada mu." Sambil aku ancungkan pedang ku kearah dadanya-jantungnya. Dia memegang ujung pedang ku sreeeettt rasa ini begitu ku rindukan.

"Tapi jika ini tidak berhasil kau dan aku akan mati." Aku menatapnya.

"Iya aku siap." Jawabnya memandang diriku.

"Aku Rukia Kuciki, seorang shinigami." ucap ku lagi.

"Dan aku ichigo kurosaki".Dia tersenyum ke arah ku.

SREEEETTT JLEEBBB pedang ini menusuk jantunya. BLLLAAAAARRRRR bunyi yang besar akibat ledakan reatsu yang meluwap luwap dari tubuh seorang shinigami daiko-Ichigo Kurosaki. GGROOOORRRRR suara hollow memekakan telinga mereka, rupanya hollow itu sudah terbangun lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa rukia?", aku hanya bisa menatapnya lemah. Sial kenapa dia menyerap reatsu ku semuanya, aku ke hilangan ke kuwatan ku. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya pasrah "bertahanlah rukia" aku dengar suwaranya.

"Cepat hadapi hollow itu Ichigo." Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang melawan hollow itu, 'semoga kau tidak terluka Ichigo.' Kenapa dia mempunyai reatsu sebesar ini?. Akhirnya dia memusnahkan hollow itu juaga. Ichi datang menghampiri ku, dia mendekat dan akan memapah ku.  
"Kau terluka rukia" dia melihat ku, jangan tunjukan sorot mata itu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ichi." Dia merangkul ku 'DEGGGGG ' lama kami berdiam dengan posisi ini. Aku tidak asing dengan mu ,siapa kau sebenarnya?, aku tak tau aku menantikan rasa-kehangatan ini. Aku memang baru mengenal mu tapi tubuh ku tidak asing dengan rasa ini-tubuh dan hati ku mengenal mu. Tiba tiba saja seperti ada bayangan yang menampar ku. Aku tersadar. Kau SHINIGAMI Rukia.

"Ichigo aku harus pergi." Dia hanya diam menatap ku.  
"Terima kasih Rukia." 'Semoga kita bertemu lagi Ichigo.'  
"Sama-sama."Jawab ku.  
Aku bersunpo dengan sisa ke kuwatan ku, aku meliriknya dia masih menatap ku, hati ku tidak rela meninggalkanya. lama aku bersunpo hampir saja aku limbung tetapi ' greeepppp' ada yang menahan ku. Hal terakhir yang aku liahat wanita bermata tajam dan rambut hitam. Setelah itu aku tak sadarkan diri.

Haaa akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ini, mohon saran dan kritikanya senpai, maaf jika banya ke salahan, saya masih newbie. Rewiuwwwnya ea :D


	2. Chapter 2

KUUIPO  
Chapter : 2. Siapa?  
By : Kucik1Naru-chan.

Aku ingin memperbaiki cara penulisan dalam cerita selanjutnya, semoga memuaskan. Selamat membaca.

Disclaimer : Dua anime ini hanya milik TITE KUBO dan om MASASHI KISHIMOTO.  
Rated : M (Banyak adegan kekerasan nantinya).  
Genre : Hurt comfort, angst, romance, dan lain-lain.  
Warning : Banyak adegan kekerasan nantinya, ooc, typo, dan hal-hal lainya.

* * *

Mentari pagi mulai menampakan sinarnya, begitu ingin membagi sinarnya kepada bumi ini. Rukia mengerjapkan mata saat merasakan cahaya menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas dan letih, di edarkanya pandangan mata untuk melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan di benak Rukia 'di mana ini'?. Rukia mencoba berdiri namun sakit mendera kepalanya ia merasa sangat pusing, dengan terpaksa dia duduk kembali di puton yang dia pakai untuk tempat tidur. Rukia mengingat ingat kembali apa yang terjadi ke padanya. Dia tersentak saat seseorang menggeser pintu kamar yang di tempatinya.

"Pagi Nee-chan!." Sapa seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam menyapa Rukia. Tapi Rukia malah diam mematung memperhatikan gadis kecil yang membawa napan berisi nasi, lauk untuk sarapan pagi. Untung dia cepat tersadar.

"Ah, maafkan aku melamun." Jawab Rukia cepat sambil tersenyum, karena ia melihat tatapan cemas dari gadis kecil di hadapanya ini. Gadis kecil yang belum ia kenal dan ia ke tahui namanya. Ia mendekat keaarah Rukia dan menaruh nampan berisi sarapan pagi di samping Rukia.

"Nee-chan sarapan dulu ea, agar cepat sembuh.?" Dia menatap Rukia cemas, Rukia hanya bisa menberikan senyum.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Di mana ini? Dan siapa kau.?" Rukia sudah tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan dan rasa penasaranya dari tadi. Rukia menatap gadis kecil ini dengan lekat. Entah kenapa yang Rukia liat gadis kecil ini malah ketakutan melihatnya, apa dia salah bertanya? Atau wajahnya seram?. Tiba-tiba Rukia mendengar tawa dari arah pintu masuk kamar yang di tempati saat ini. Yang dia liat laki-laki memaki topi bermotif hijau dengan garis-garis putih mengunakan kimono. Satu kata di benak Rukia untuk orang ini 'aneh'.

"Pagi Kuciki-san." Rukia tersentak, tapi bukan karena sapaan laki-laki ini tapi karena dia mengetahui nama marga Rukia. Entah kenapa Rukia merasa was-was akan laki-laki ini. Rukia hanya bisa menundukan kepala untuk membalas sapaan laki-laki ini, biar bagai manapun Kucuki tidak akan bertingkah laku tidak sopan.

"Kau menakutinya Kisuke." Rukia tersentak mendengar suara seseorang tetapi tidak kelihatan wujudnya, ia edarkan pandanganya ke belakang laki-laki yang di panggil 'Kisuke' oleh seseorang yang belum dia ketahu ujudnya. Tapi seekor kucing hitam dengan mata kuning emaslah yang keluar dari balik tubuh Kisuke. Rukia tercengang dalam diam, apa dia berhalusinasi pikirnya. Kucing hitam berjalan mendekat ke tempat Rukia.

"Lihat kau yang membuatnya lebih takut Yorouchi." Tukas Urahara Kisuke sambil tertawa di balik kipasnya. Denagn senang hati Yorouchi menghadiakanya tatapan tajam. Yorouchi mendekat dan tidur di pangkuan Rukia, entah kenapa tangan Rukia bergerak untuk mengelus kepala kucing di pangkuanya ini. Urahara hanya bisa menyaksikan ke jadian di depanya dengan diam. Entah kenapa hatinya gelisah melihat pemandangan di depan matanya ini.

"Hey Kuciki junior, tidak sopan mengelus kepala orang yang lebih tua dari pada dirimu." Yoruuchi berbicara dalam elusan tangan Rukia. Buru-buru Rukia menjauhkan tanganya dari atas kepala kucing yang di elusnya.

"Ah maafkan aku, aku hanya … .-"

" Sudahlah Kuciki-san, jangan di anggap serius dia hanya bercanda." Sela Urahara cepat karena dia melihat raut terkejut dan tidak enak hati dari wajah Rukia. Urahara terdiam menatap Rukia.

" Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan ke pada kuciki-san mengenai hal yang tadi malam terjadi, apakah kau sudah ingat?" Tanya Urahara. Rukia mengingat ingat ke jadian tadi malam, ' Astaga apa yang aku lakukan, kejahatan besar yang sudah aku lakukan ini' raut wajah Rukia menegang saat mengingat semuanya, tugasnya, pertarunganya, dan pertemuanya dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Urahara terdiam melihat raut wajah rukia, dia sudah memperediksikan dan menduga akan reaksi Rukia. Tapi ada yang ganjil dari dalam diri Rukia ini yang tidak bisa di tembus oleh pikiran Urahara, seperti mempunya semacam perisai untuk membentengi diri Rukia sendiri.

" Iya aku ingat semuanya." Jawab Rukia menunduk, matanya mendadak kosong, mendingin. Rukia tau apa hukumanya atas apa yang dia perbuat ini.

"Jangan sedih begitu Kuciki-san, aku punya jalan keluar atas masalah ini asal Kuciki-san bisa berkerja sama dengan ku. Kau pasti tau bahwa kekuatan mu di ambil semua oleh pemuda itu, untuk menunggu kekuatan Kuciki-san kembali Kucuki-san harus menjadi manusia untuk sementara, aku sudah membuatkan gigai atau tubuh manusia untuk Kuciki-san. Urahara menyampaikan niatnya untuk menolong Rukia, tetapi Rukia terdiam mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Urahara. Rukia takut dan ragu akan semua ini, bagai mana jika masalahnya tambah rumit, dia akan semakin mencoreng nama baik bangsawan Kuciki. Sudah cukup kakanya melakukan semua demi dia. Haruskah Rukia mengecewakanya.

" Jangan takut Rukia, percayalah kepadanya." Kucing-Yorouchi yang ada di pangkuan Rukia ikut menyakinkan Rukia dari rasa ragunya. Tapi dari mana Yorouchi tau nama kecilnya bahkan marganya. Seperti tau apa yang di pikirkan Rukia, Yorouchi berkata yang mengejutkan sekaligus menjawab rasa penasaran dalam pikiran Rukia.

"Aku tau nama lengakap bahkan marga mu Rukia, karena aku kenal dengan Bayakuya Kuciki kakak mu itu." Yorouchi menenggelamkan kepalanya di paha Rukia selesai mengatakan hal itu semua.

"Jadi apa ke putusan mu Kuciki-san.?" Tanya Urahara lagi. Dia menatap mata Rukia. Denagn yakin Rukia menjawab.

"Baiklah." Urahara hanya tersenyum di balik kipasnya mendengar ke putusanya yang Rukia ambil.

* * *

Di salah satu sekolah ternama salah satunya SMA Karakura. Ichigo Kurosaki memasuki gerbang sekolahnya sekarang dia kelas 1 semester 2. Ichigo masih ingat ke jadian tadi malam begitu jelas. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dalam dirinya. Tidak terasa ia sampai di depan kelas dan menuju bangku duduknya. Kelasnya begitu berisik apa lagi dengan ulah temanya Keigo yang selalu menggangu hari-harinya. Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok sensai yang akan mengajar pagi ini.

" Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk." Kelas hening, tapi entah kenapa suara langkah kaki itu membuaat Ichigo terusik akan dunianya, perasaan yang tidak di pahami muncul dalam diri Ichigo. Ia alihkan pandangan matanya ke depan ke kelas, tetapi gadis itu masih menunduk sehingga Ichigo tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Sensai berkata kepadanya.

"Nama saya Rukia Kuciki, salam kenal." Akhirnya wajah itu terangkat perlahan lahan. Ichigo tidak percaya semua ini 'apa mungkin dia'? pikir Ichigo. Dan mata Ichigo membulat serta Jantungnya berdetak. Ichigo kenal siapa perempuan di hadapan kelasnya ini. Penyelamatnya- cahayanya.

" Rukia… ." Ucap Ichigo lirih. Seperti tertelepati mata Rukia tergerak menatap Ichigo. Rukia terkejut akan bertemu dengan pemuda ini lagi. Perasaan asing saat melihat wajah Ichigo sangat mengelitik hatinya. Ini berbeda saat dia bersama Kaien-dono. Rasa ini begitu hangat dan Menyenangkan. Ichigo masih menatap Rukia hatinya ingin berteriak saat Rukia mematung melihat dirinya, Kakinya ingin berlari keaarah Rukia. Secara bersamaan hati mereka bertanya ' SIAPA…. Siapa kau sebernya.'? 

akhirnya selesai juga, mohon kritik dan saranya ea senpai :D. maaf jika masih banyak ada kesalahan . Reviuw


End file.
